With the exponential increase in the amount of data transferred between computing devices and storage of that data on those computing devices, image compression is a technique for reducing the amount of data that represents an image. Use of image compression assists in the rationing of space needed to store an image or the amount of computing resources and bandwidth needed to send an image.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.